


The UN Doesn't Work Like That

by Rjslpets



Series: Marvel Plot Holes [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Do No Marvel Writers Think?, Drabbles, Gen, More tags coming, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), plot holes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: The UN doesn't work like that and they are totally confused as to why anyone would think they do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kizmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizmet/gifts).



> The first of a series of scenes that are created by plot holes in the Marvel Universe

“But we will not be your attack dogs and the Avengers will not fight your wars!” There was a moment of silence after Steve Rogers finished his ringing speech to the UN Accords Committee. Although his face remained stoic, he smiled inside at their obvious confusion at his refusal to follow their edicts. He was unprepared for the next statement from the chair of the committee.

“What wars? The UN doesn’t have the authority to wage wars – not to mention that we don’t have any armed forces.” The chairwoman seemed honestly confused.

“Well,” the German delegate pipped up, “we do have that vicious, no-holds barred, eradication is the only answer, war on polio.”

“We also ‘wage war’ on illiteracy, lack of clean water, pollution and poverty.” supplied the South Korean delegate.

"We also 'fight' for opportunities for women and girls." This was from the Indian delegate.

“But why would the Avengers object to getting rid of polio, pollution and poverty, or providing access to clean drinking water and increasing economic opportunities?” The chair woman was exhausted by the whole discussion and she had over 20 years of diplomatic wrangling behind her.


	2. No One Ever Gets to Be Ruler of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the infinity gems have been around since the beginning of the universe but no one has ever gotten to be ruler of the universe, what gives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This point always annoyed me about the gems. Why would anyone have bothered making them? Once having made them, why would you just leave them lying around? And why isn't there already a ruler of the universe?

“Can I ask a question?” She was the representative from the U.S. Department of Energy labs and was in the meeting to discuss nuclear weapons and their capabilities, but she had been listening intently to the discussion of the infinity gems. “These gems supposedly make whoever possesses them the ruler of the universe, right?” Seeing the nods, she continued, “Well, Odin had the glove and had to have known where most of the gems were based on the information presented here. He even had several of them. But he never tried to use them or collect the ones that were sitting around. The Collector apparently is capable of wielding the gems without any intermediary, and he has never shown any interest in using them. His progenitor,” gesturing to Quill, “was a being like the ones who created the gems, so we have to assume that he knew about them and could use them. He wanted to conquer the universe, traveled all over to do it. But,” she raised her finger, “he never considered using the gems. Am I right so far?”

Thor nodded and added, “I doubt my father would be foolish enough to use the gems. He was wise in the ways of power.”

“He controlled the Odin Force which kept an entire reality in play. I doubt that the gems would have been too much.” Loki chimed in, rolling his eyes at Thor’s words.

“So, we have at least three beings who might have wanted to be rulersof the universe and had the ability to use the gems and _none of them did!_ In fact,” she continued, turning to Heimdall, “is there any record of ANYONE using these stupid things and becoming ruler of the universe?”

Heimdall shook his head, “I am unaware of even an attempt.”

“That’s what I thought. “At their confused look, the scientist sighed and continued, “They’re a McGuffin. No one ever gets to be ruler of the universe.”


	3. The Real Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why were the Accords written?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no way that the Accords were written in less than 2 years (AoU 2015 to CACW 2017) and agreed to by over a hundred countries. There is just no way. Also, why are all these countries arguing over the Avengers? Even with all their abilities, there are just not enough of them to be a threat to the world. 
> 
> Now, an alien invasion - that's the kind of thing that would get countries negotiating. And given such a threat and 7 years, they could have an agreement.

The chair woman had been through enough of the hearing by now not to be surprised by anything that came out of the Rogues’ mouths. “You can’t honestly think that almost all the governments of the world would send negotiating teams for _years_ just to discuss what to do with the Avengers? Even if they are people with unusual abilities, you just aren’t that important. The UN has been preparing for a threat to the entire Earth!”

Seeing the lack of comprehension, the chairwoman explained, “When the governments of the world saw the invasion in New York, what they saw was a possible threat to the planet that they hadn’t prepared for. Did you think that they would just shrug their collective shoulders and not worry about it?” The Rogues obviously did think exactly that. “They knew that there needed to be a coordinated response but that required a framework of treaties and laws. For example, we knew that nuclear weapons could be effective in space against them, but how could we mount such weapons in space while still preserving the treaty and laws that kept space exploration peaceful?”

Seeing the confusion on the Rogues’ faces, the French council member erupted, “Oh la vache! Did you think that no one had put weapons in space due to the goodness of their hearts? We have a treaty that specifically forbids it! And, amazing as you find it, the governments of the world have respected that.”

The chairwoman took back control of the meeting, “There were serious questions of international law that needed to be dealt with. Not to mention developing a command structure to coordinate an actual response.”

“Covering the entire globe, including countries without adequate defenses without impinging on their sovereignty.” The Romanian delegate’s voice clearly conveyed the exhausting process that had created the Accords.

“What are the triggers for a worldwide defense? How do we deal with the aliens? Do we attempt to negotiate first and, if so, who does that?” The Japanese delegate put in.

“Did you really think that we spent over 6 years arguing about 5 people?” Behind the Russian delegate, one of his staff was laughing at one of the US staff who was miming banging her head into the desk behind the US delegate.


End file.
